1. Field of the Invention
The present system and method relate generally to Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) technology, and more particularly to a system and method for improving ADSL (Asymmetric DSL) and VDSL (Very high data rate DSL) system performance over long local loops.
2. Description of the Background Art
One method of accessing the Internet is by using DSL technology, which has several varieties, including ADSL and VDSL versions. ADSL is one version of DSL technology that expands the useable bandwidth of existing copper telephone lines. ADSL is “asymmetric” in that ADSL reserves more bandwidth in one direction than in the other, which may be beneficial for users who do not require equal bandwidth in both directions. In one implementation, ADSL signals generally occupy the frequency band between about 25 kHz and 1.104 MHz. In this configuration, ADSL uses the frequency band between about 25 kHz and 120 kHz to transmit upstream signals (signals from a customer premises to a central office) and the frequency band between about 150 kHz to 1.104 MHz to transmit downstream signals (signals from the central office to a customer premises).
ADSL employs Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM) to separate upstream and downstream signals and to separate ADSL signals from POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) band signals, which reside below 4 kHz. VDSL also uses FDM to separate downstream and upstream channels as well as to separate both downstream and upstream channels from POTS signals.
In the past, ADSL has been used to deliver high-speed data services to subscribers up to about 18,000 feet from their serving central office or central office extension. The potential data rates range from above about 8 MBPS for short loops, but drop off dramatically on long loops, such as local loops over about 18,000 feet, to about 0.5 MBPS or less. Conventionally, ADSL service generally employs a local loop length of about 6,000–14,000 feet for optimal service. Loop length is generally defined as the length of the wire between the central office, or central office extension, and the customer premises, such as a home or business. “Central office” and “central office extension” are collectively referred to herein as “central office.”
DSL signals generally degrade as they traverse the local loop. Hence, the longer the local loop length, the more degraded the DSL signal will tend to be upon arriving at a central office or a customer premises. While some DSL service is conventionally possible with loop lengths longer than 14,000 feet, it has been found that with loops much longer than about 14,000 feet, the DSL signal is too degraded to provide high data transfer rates.
DSL signal degradation over a local loop may be caused, for example, by factors such as: signal attenuation, crosstalk, thermal noise, impulse noise, and ingress noise from commercial radio transmitters. The dominant impairment, however, is often signal attenuation. For example, a transmitted ADSL signal can suffer as much as 60 dB or more of attenuation on long loops, which substantially reduces the useable signal, greatly reducing potential data rates.
Additional details regarding DSL signal degradation over long loops and regarding DSL technology more generally are described in Understanding Digital Subscriber Line Technology by Starr, Cioffi, and Silverman, Prentice Hall 1999, ISBN 0137805454 and in DSL—Simulation Techniques and Standards Development for Digital Subscriber Line Systems by Walter Y. Chen, Macmillan Technical Publishing, ISBN 1578700175, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.